


You can't touch this

by Coquette



Series: That Damn Jaeger Brat [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Eren -I'm so oblivious- Jaeger is oblivious, I REGRET NOTHING, I bust Levi on his obvious lust for his subordinate, M/M, almost drugged sex, dub-con, srsly idk where this came from, that helps Levi a lot in his evil machinations, this is not my fault the fandom has me addicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquette/pseuds/Coquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren doesn't really get a say when Levi thinks up an effective way to keep Eren off the table and falls upon a... unique solution, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't touch this

The Heichou is....

Eren blinks and sways a little. Frowning, he looks down at his glass uncomprehendingly and then back again at Levi who seems to have suddenly developed a long lost twin.

"Ahh... Heichou-san..." he murmurs, heat crawling over his skin, making his eyelids tremble and skin shiver.

He should really have questioned why Heichou wanted to drink. And with him of all people.

The look on the man's face only ever bodes ill for him, and he vaguely wonders why he feels... nothing.

At all.

Curious, this. He feels light, uncaring. As if he's a cloud just driting away in the wind. Goodbye, world. Sayonara. And that strange warmth... should he be worried about his superior's intent?

"Jaeger," the voice echoes from all sides of him. "Jaeger, put that down."

He manages a sound of assent, only slightly worried over his suddenly malfunctioning senses. Maybe, another of Hanji's tests? He wouldn't put it past her to try and poison him with something. And she would have roped Heichou into it too, because the one thing his Heichou hated more than participating in Hanji's experiments was being pestered continuously by Hanji herself. Stumbling over to the nearby table, he sets his glass down on it. 

Shit. He misjudges the distance.

The fine crystal shatters on the hardwood floor.

He drops to his knees. Damn. It’s so fucking pretty. He wants to get closer. 

He looks at the fragmented shards, beautiful, a rainbow cacophony of glittering shimmers and-

And there's a hand in his hair.

It tugs and sends him reeling back harshly, straight into a warm unyielding surface.

He trembles with the effort of maintaining his posture, chin to the ceiling, arms groping for balance but he actually really doesn't care. Any and all negative emotion washes away as soon as it surfaces. What is this, why, what am I-

_-in the back of his mind, he's as terrified as fuck but that voice is cut off as soon as it starts screaming-_

"That was a costly mistake, brat." A low voice comments off-handedly. "Really, I should have known. Off the battlefield without your so very useful talent, you're nothing but a worthless piece of trash, aren't you, Jaeger?"

He makes a vaguely disagreeing sound, only slightly put out. This is Heichou after all. He doesn't praise. He is sharp and cutting and he-

is yanking Eren around till his face is intimately acquainted with his groin.

Eren murmurs a small protest into the fabric. He's not entirely sure where this is going but he isn't entirely sure that this... is his problem either way. He should just let his Heichou do whatever he wants. He's kind of... feeling (hot) a little distant and sleepy and (hot hothohot) reluctant to move. 

Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

Now if he could sleep...

There's the telling sound of a sigh and then Eren's head snaps to the side. He finds himself completely rearranged. His face is now making the acquaintance of the polished wood floor and his nose feels like it's broken, the way it's streaming blood. Ah. Heichou's trusty kick. Well. He must have deserved it. Why? He doesn't know. But who cares. It doesn't hurt. He's going to sleep now...

Until, he is again, he tells himself, rudely interrupted by a boot in the small of his back. It drags down to his rump where it settles itself more firmly and-

begins. to. rock.

Well now. This is not what he expected. He wants to tell Heichou that if he wants to help Eren sleep he should rock a part of his body that is definitely not his ass. But hey, Heichou's trying to help, right. In his own way. He wouldn't know how to take care of a baby if it bit him in the ass, so to speak. So maybe this is his extremely twisted version of kindness.

Eren mumbles out incomprehensible nonsense, the heat from his face spreading to the rest of his body. Now that he thinks about it this is a good idea. A good idea indeed. There's something about the slow steady movement... and the way his zipper is scraping against the floor and his hips are pliantly rocking down and he is suddenly, very instantly, very hard.

Heichou's not gonna like this, he thinks indistinctly. Oh no. Not at all. Fuck.

There's the sound of a chuckle and the rocking stops. His ass is warm and he realizes that he can feel the imprint of two palms and a relatable number of fingers, he's not sure how many should be there right now, but moving on. They're pressing deep into the globes of his buttocks and he realizes with some distant disquiet that his Heichou is very unashamedly and firmly groping his ass.

And he can't move....

No escape... should he...should he...wannntoo?

But then again... who... cares...

_-fuck, this is bad, shitshitshit you need to get yourself together stupid there was somethinginthewine-_

He lies there docilely as Heichou laughs loud and long.

"You're a pretty boy, Jaeger," Heichou says conversationally. "It has recently come to my notice that more than half my men want to fuck you."

Eren stiffens in hazy surprise and then groans as the Heichou pushes down. Hard.

"Now I can't have that kind of dissent among my soldiers. This sort of rivalry... over a petty fuck! Makes me sick." He punctuates his sentence with a grab and twist. One hand slides up and front and under Eren's shirt. F-fuck. His face heats up. It feels...good.

"It's war out there," Heichou says darkly. "Losing their heads over your face, though I can't deny your half-starved beaten down big-eyed look isn't a fucking tease - is not something I'm willing to let happen."

"So," he bends down over Eren's splayed body and fists his hair, straining his neck back at a painful angle, "so I'm going to remove that obstacle for them, _Eren_."

Eren whimpers a little. He wants the hands back. 

"It's easy," his Heichou whispers in his ear. "I'm simply going to have to remove you from the equation, shitty brat."

Eren's eyes roll back into his head as a hand descends between the cloth of his pants and soft hot skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I wanted controlling top!Levi and unsurevulnerable!Eren at his mercy. AH. 
> 
> So enjoy.


End file.
